


Тепло

by Babak



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, M/M, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Концепт: тело вампира становится максимально приближенным к человеку (становится теплым, кажется даже, что сердце бьётся) если тот напился крови просто до отвала. Нескольких человек, не меньше.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Kudos: 9





	Тепло

Стражи Привена обладали большим количеством знаний о вампирах — старые хроники пусть иногда и рассыпались в руках, информацию хранили верную. Те ведь не менялись, поэтому и устареть знания не могли никак, если былы изначально верны.

И Джеффри прочитал их все, был готов ко всему, знал то, что, казалось, невозможно было узнать.

И факт того, что вампиры кажутся людьми, когда напьются крови, засел в его памяти как гвоздь. Это было одновременно логично, и так до жути неправильно.

Именно так он определил, стоит ли убивать Рида.

Джонатан, что удивительно, всегда был холоден как лёд, что беспокоила, как и ужасная бледность, но определенно означало, что мирных жителей тот не убивал. Иногда он становился чуть человечнее, но Маккалом знал, что тот скорее всего либо где рискнул выпить крысу, либо в бою ради выживания сделал спасительный глоток.

Элизабет — всегда с румянцем, еле видным, но определенно присутствующим. Эконы, на которых он охотится ночью — словно полубезумная и злая аристократия, со слишком горячей и загорелой кожей. Единственное, что отличает их от жителей Вэст-Энда. Те ведь ценили свою бледность как собственное достоинство.

За этим признаком отличать намного проще, в самом деле. Особенно когда ты сам вампир, но твой кожа по-прежнему теплее, чем у Рида.

Тот часто сидит у огня, пишет что-то. Может дневники, может еще что, Джеффри никогда не спрашивал. Не хотел знать или видеть, ему было откровенно плевать. Не тогда, когда Джонатана можно вынуть из этой меланхолии и поцеловать, тогда все письменные принадлежности упадут, а стол или ковер будут полностью в их распоряжении.

Джеффри может быть горячим за них обоих, если это будет вызывать у доктора такую сладкую дрожь.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
